Sweet Treats
by leafgreenlove
Summary: Leaf is somehow forced into going to a couple's cake making class with none other than player Gary, along with her best friend May and her boyfriend Drew. Awkwardness and SWEETness are surely in store for them. Will the reTREAT move their relationship in the right direction? Leafgreen oneshot with Contest.


**OK, so I finally finished this. Here's my oneshot from my poll! Leafgreenshipping came in first (you guys have good _taste_ ;D) and Contestshipping came second so I also included it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Two girls walked down the hallway of their community college building. One walked a little ahead, leading the way, while the other trudged behind whining about a disagreeable topic.

"Leaf," May pleaded, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. "Pretty please go to the class with me! If you don't I'll…um…I'll hold my breath until I turn blue!"

The longhaired brunette ahead sighed in exasperation and turned around to face her friend. "Why in God's name are you so set on going to this cake class, May?" She frowned. "I'd go with you if I didn't have that huge calculus test Monday, but I really have to study."

"Oh come on! Just study tonight and Sunday and that gives you almost two whole days to study. You're smart; you could make that work," May insisted. "And do you even have to ask why I want to go to a cake class? It's cake! And there will be icing, too! And I want you to come." She transformed her face to a pitiful pout.

"That only works with your Drew." Leaf crossed her arms. She turned to walk away. "I'm going to the computer lab."

"Wait!" the persistent brunette called out once more. Leaf reluctantly turned back around. "I didn't want to pull this card, but I might have to tell Gary that you're completely free tomorrow if you don't wanna go to the class." May watched her carefully for a changing of decision.

Leaf glared back at her. "So now you're resorting to blackmail?" she spoke edgily as her eye twitched slightly. "And I thought we were best friends."

May smiled victoriously, realizing that she had won. "Oh he would've tried something either way. Now you have an excuse!" she enthused.

"...Okay, fine. I'll go to the cake baking class with you." Leaf grunted in defeat.

"Promise?" May asked warily.

"I promise," Leaf reassured.

"Good." May grinned and folded her hands behind her back girlishly. "Okay, well, I'll go sign us up…now fork over the dough," she added bluntly.

Leaf groaned as she slung her tote bag in front of her and fished out a lime green wallet. "How far into my bank account shall we be breaking, Madame Maple?" she quirkily inquired.

May dug out a flyer from her back pocket. "Well, my dear," she goofily played along. "It would seem as though the total shall ring up to a mere fifty dollars and ninety-five cents with all supplies included! Truly a bargain, if I do say so—"

"FIFTY DOLLARS!?" Leaf exclaimed in disbelief. She slapped her hands over her mouth at her immediate outburst and skeptically glanced around at the classroom doors to see if any professors would come out and scold them. "…Fifty dollars?" she whispered, much more quietly.

"And ninety-five cents!" May inserted cheerfully.

"Fifty dollars, just for _one_ person?"

"…and ninety-five cents!"

Leaf shook her head. "…no way in hell."

"But Leaf you have to! I don't wanna go alone," she childishly fake-sobbed. Just as Leaf was about to turn and say goodbye, May reminded, "Did you already forget that you promised? The Leaf I know and love _never_ breaks a promise to her dear friend." May winked gleefully in yet another victory.

The victimized brunette swore a nice amount of words from 'the book' before turning back to May with a forced smile and handing her three tens and a twenty dollar bill from her now depleted wallet.

May cheekily grinned. "And ninety-five cents."

Leaf grumbled another _"fuck this"_ and _"now I'm fucking poor"_ before digging out the exact change and dropping it into the alternate brunette's outstretched palm.

"Perfect, thanks! Can't wait!" She grinned. She took the flyer and started to fold it up again.

"Wait, let me at least read what this whole thing is all about," Leaf held out her hand which May placed the sheet of paper into. Bright brown eyes briefly scanned over the text before gruffly shoving the paper into May's face.

"May," she began, barely keeping her temper. "You _do_ realize that this is a couple's cake class?"

"Nuh uh!" May said in disbelief. She squinted her eyes as if she was focusing very strictly on the flyer, even though in reality the word 'couple' was written in big bubble letters at the very top. "Oh. Hmm. Well, who would have guessed…" she commented honestly.

"How did you not see that?" Leaf whined.

May held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, girly, I saw the word cake and jumped at this flyer."

"I know I promised, but now I definitely cannot go. There's no way I'd find a decent date by tomorrow!" Leaf insisted.

May tapped a finger to her chin in thought. She snapped her fingers at last. "Ah! Just take Ash as a friend. He loves food!"

"I'm not babysitting Ash," Leaf deadpanned. "That's Misty's job since she's obviously crushing so hard on him."

"…Paul?"

"Hah," was all she said. "You're funny, May." She waggled a finger at her as she tried to stifle her sardonic laughter. "Besides, Dawn would kill me. She has an eye for him."

"True." May stared at the ground in contemplation. "I guess there's no other choice, then..."

Leaf's eyes widened as she caught onto what her friend probably meant. "You don't mean…" May nodded. "Never!" Leaf insisted. May bobbed her head one more definite time.

"A promise is a promise," May pointed out. "And you know that you've liked him for a while now anyways." She winked suggestively.

"I have NOT!" she defensively replied, cheeks flaring crimson. Leaf buried her face into her palms and shook her head in remorse. "…I'll ask him later. Only since he's my last choice!" she was sure to include.

"Awesome!" May cheered. "I'll call up Drew, too. Well I'm off to Physics, see you later!"

"Bye, May." Leaf waved as her best friend scurried off. _Ex-best-friend…_ Leaf grumpily thought to herself. _Nah, just kidding._

* * *

The green-haired man skeptically raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me that you didn't notice the giant pink lettering surrounded by hearts that read 'COUPLE'S' at the top of the flyer?"

May puffed out her cheeks and avoided his judgmental yet striking green orbs. "I just saw the word cake and…it's _cake_, okay?"

The brunette and boyfriend were currently situated on a bench near the entrance of the store. They were being pretty cozy, anyone could notice that. May was snuggled up against the boy and he had an arm slung around her waist, pulling her further into him. It was evident that they must have been together for a while.

"Drew, look, there's Leaf and Gary." May lazily raised a finger in the direction of two people entering the store holding hands…or so it looked like it.

Leaf was wearing light skinny jeans with her signature color camisole. Over that she wore a white cardigan with an intricate floral design adorning it. Gary had on a pair of dark jeans and a polo shirt with a ruffled collar. His hand was loosely gripping Leaf by hers, much to her irritation.

Drew teasingly eyed the couple as they walked in, staring particularly at their hand positions. "You two are already dating?" he asked Gary. A little joking around was in order, seeing as the two were good friends already.

Gary smirked as they approached them and was about to confirm the lie until Leaf took her free hand and placed it over his parted lips.

"No." She shook her head furiously in denial. May shot her a glance going from their hands back to her cocoa eyes, communicating her obvious disbelief. Leaf only rolled her eyes as if the real truth in it all was obvious. "I'm being blackmailed, duh."

May and Drew then diverted their eyes to Gary's coal-colored orbs in anticipation of his side of the story.

"Leafy, you're just in denial," he said with a smirk and then winced slightly in pain as she forcefully got a _very_ nice grip on his hand. "Just kidding, I just needed compensation for being forced to come along here." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"I didn't even force you, I just asked," Leaf grumbled under her breath.

"I know," Gary winked flirtatiously. "But you also know that I can't say no to _you_."

Drew and May, who were just standing by observing the whole display, raised their eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright, well we're gonna head off to the room where the class will be and leave you two lovebirds alone for a quick make out session. Meet you back there, m'kay?" May giggled while Drew smirked. Leaf just kept a poker face with a strong hint of bloodlust whereas Gary thanked them for their courteousness.

Leaf tore her hand away from him shortly after the other two had exited. Gary raised his eyebrows at her action.

"Listen," Leaf sighed, internally fighting off a blush from the intense gaze he was giving her. "I…appreciate you coming to this thing with me and I'll admit that the temporary handholding thing wasn't as bad of payment that I expected you to demand…but could you quit teasing me so that we can just make it through this thing already?" She scrunched her eyebrows together and stared straight into his eyes, waiting for an answer. Bad choice; she could feel herself almost getting lost in the depths of them. Who knew that black eyes could be so warm and inviting?

Gary's usual smirk never faltered. "No can do, Leafy." Leaf shot him an appalled look that begged the question 'why?' She had honestly thought that she made a valid point in her little speech. "Why?" Gary repeated, easily reading her question. "Because I'm going to make you fall in love with me by the end of today," he bluntly vowed.

The flustered brunette crossed her arms and stared down at the white tile flooring. "Stop messing with me," she mumbled, barely audible so that even Gary wasn't quite sure that he had heard her right. She turned quickly and stalked off in the direction May and Drew had went, Gary following not far behind her.

* * *

"Okay, class!" a cheerful, green-haired man exclaimed proudly. He wore an odd butler suit and stood in the center of the thinly carpeted room, surrounded by various heart-shaped tables. Drew and May shared one, naturally, and Leaf and Gary's was right next to theirs.

May nudged Drew in his side, sitting directly next to one another at the table. "Is he related to you or something?" she murmured.

Drew sighed and shook his head. "Not everyone with green hair and green eyes is related to me." It was about time he got that through her head. He recalled once of how she had ran straight up to some weirdo with a long ponytail just because they shared those same features.

The instructor cleared his throat obviously towards the chatting couple who averted their eyes sheepishly, allowing him to continue.

"As I was saying, welcome to the Couple's Cake Class!" he announced with his lime eyes dazzling. "This class will include three stages; Making, Baking, and Decorating. I'm your instructor, Cilan, and you'd prepare yourselves for a day of intense, burning love. Because not only am I a cooking connoisseur but also a romance connoisseur!"

"This guy is a joke," Leaf muttered as she scooted her chair slightly further away from her cake partner. Upon arrival she had immediately noticed that they were set barely inches apart. She and Gary now sat opposite to each other on either side of the table.

Gary leaned his elbow practically halfway across the table and rested his chin in his palm, whispering, "I know that no one can measure up to me in your book, but just try and relax today and enjoy the view." It took Leaf a moment to realize that, since the room didn't even have any windows, playboy over here was referring to himself. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Under your seats you'll find all of the supplies for this class in a bag with a big heart sticker on it! The number on that heart sticker will determine which other couple you'll be sharing an oven with. Because love is sharing…and, no, it has nothing to do with our lack of oven stations…" Cilan added quietly. "But first we'll be making the cake from scratch. Because love is—"

"Could you quit it with the stupid metaphors already?" Leaf impulsively interrupted. She self-consciously averted her sight to the floor as all eyes in the room were curiously on her.

Gary noticed quickly and spoke up. "Sorry, we're more simile kind of people. Painful back story; you wouldn't understand," he made up on the spot.

The entire class raised eyebrows at the odd pair while May and Drew ducked their heads, pretending they were not acquainted. The instructor, on the other hand, snapped his fingers in realization with lit up eyes.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, completely dumbfounded. "How could I, a romance connoisseur, be using such ill-fitting literary devices? Of course similes are more suitable than metaphors, because similes use 'like'! And liking is _like _a part of romance!" Cilan enthused.

Apparently that entire class was full of lovestruck idiots because the only ones who shot him very questionable, confused looks were none other than grasshead and his girl, Gary, and Leaf.

"Now let's get on with this love-filled class like soaring doves through the wind!" Cilan declared in a singsong voice. He spent a while making other similes about the ingredients to take out of the supply bags.

"Thanks for that," Leaf smiled slightly as she spoke to Gary, who was currently getting out their before-mentioned supply bag. He looked over to her just in time to see the sight and her smallest notion of happiness made his heart momentarily jump up into his throat before responding with a sincere nod.

Leaf fiddled with her thumbs for a moment as he gazed at her. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't being as pushy as she was expecting for the day. Maybe, just maybe, she could make it through this class.

The class had retired their chairs to stand up for easier movement. Every table in the room was now scattered with cooking and baking supplies. Except for Leaf and Gary's, that is.

"Okay, I've devised a systematic approach to this to ensure minimal clutter still with good efficiency," Leaf explained. "Over here we have the cooking slash baking utensils along with the bowls, here are the dry ingredients, and here are the wet ingredients." She pointed to all sides of the table.

Gary was scratching his head sheepishly as she explained. At the table next to them, Drew perked a brow at Leaf's militia tactics in action before he turned around quickly to stop May from eating all of the ingredients.

"Leafy, we're making cake batter—not operating a marine sub," Gary deadpanned. "You don't have to take things so seriously." He snaked an arm around her waist as she was leaning over to pick up a spoon she had dropped. She jumped a little when a faint electric feeling accompanied it then glared at him. He felt it too.

"That was just static electricity," Leaf told herself in her head…or so she thought she had.

Gary winked and pulled her a little closer. "It's called a spark, wanna ask the romance connoisseur guy over there?" he jabbed a thumb in his direction. Breaking from his grasp, Leaf shot Gary an unamused look that gave a dead indication of her preferred answer.

A few minutes passed by. Leaf continued her logical approach towards the situation while Gary played along, throwing a few flirtatious remarks here and there. He, of course, included a couple perverted actions. They had already mixed all of the ingredients while Cilan was still making similes for the other couples. May and Drew probably would have been done by then, too, but Drew was having a hard time convincing her not to eat all of the batter before they baked it.

"Okay lovebirds! Now it's time for the last step of the Making process. Please take out the electric mixers from the supplies bag." Cilan clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I'm also an electric mixer connoisseur."

Leaf had a small conversation using exchanged glances with Gary. First she rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly while he nodded in agreement with a flat tire sound escaping his mouth. Leaf held up her hands in a questioning sort of way while Gary just shook his head and mimicked her.

Translation: This _guy is an idiot_; _I know_; _what the hell is wrong with him_; _don't ask me_.

With a sigh, Leaf took out the electric mixer and placed the two tongs into the mound of ingredients piled in the silver bowl. Meanwhile, Gary's phone was ringing off the hook while he was typing out a text. Leaf looked slightly disappointed but rolled her eyes and refocused on the task at hand. _One of his sluts, no doubt,_ she thought bitterly.

She glided her fingers across the switch a little too harshly as the mixer shifted to its highest speed. Cake batter spluttered all over the table and Leaf had just avoided it with a quick step back, simultaneously turning off the machine as well. Gary quickly shut his phone and shoved it into his back pocket.

"So much for the systematic approach, eh?" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while trying to lift the mood.

"Pffft, I'll say," Leaf shook her head at her own stupidity. She was just glad that she avoided staining her good outfit. It was another one of Gary's provisions: 'wear something sexy'. She had, instead, opted for something 'nice' but he still wouldn't stop staring at her ass when he came to pick her up that morning. Pervert.

Gary chuckled at her for a moment. "You got some on your face," he briefly explained before gliding across her cheek with a finger and then licking it. The clumsy brunette shot him a quick scowl but, in truth, was trying to fight off a blush.

Leaf jumped a little again as she felt something go over her head and then hands back around her waist.

"I told you not to do that!" she fumed before realizing the whole situation.

Gary just smirked. "Can't have my Leafy at risk for ruining her sexy jeans," he alluringly explained while finishing tying the bow on the apron he had slipped over her.

"All right, honeybunches," Cilan began, Leaf was eternally grateful that he had interrupted before she had had time to show any embarrassment. "Now that everyone is done mixing we can move onto the Baking portion of the class. Again, don't forget to check the heart stickers on your supply bags for a _magical_ number that will determine which other couple you'll be sharing an oven with!" he reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" Leaf remembered. She reached across the table, tearing the sticker off the bag. Gary was still fiddling with his continuously vibrating phone, but he was wearing an annoyed expression for whatever reason. Leaf had inferred that his inbox must have just been full from the onslaught of fangirls.

She held up the purple sticker hopefully to May at the table over. May just smiled, raising her ruby red sticker back to Leaf, who sighed in relief after reading off the same number "four" from both. They simultaneously picked up their respective bowls and skipped over to their station. The guys following behind with small talk about a hockey game from the other night.

May looked over across the room to see Cilan ecstatically chatting with a blond couple. "Ugh, good. He's occupied so now he won't be listing off another five billion connoisseur titles to us for a while." She sighed in relief and glanced at Drew. He and Gary were still having a _riveting_ discussion on hockey sticks and elbow pads. "The guys seem busy too...quick! Let's snag a few spoonfuls of this vanilla-y goodness!" she suggested, mouth watering.

"No!" Leaf denied, shielding the batter with two outstretched arms. "And gross, wipe the saliva off your chin. I thought you only drooled over _Drewy-Bear_," Leaf teased with a smirk and wink.

May folded her arms and huffed. "Oh please, you and Gary were being pretty lovey-dovey over there. Like when he romantically wiped that little bit of batter off of your cheek and licked it all alluringly?" she reminded.

Leaf gasped and smacked her lightly on the arm. You think I was _okay_ with that?" she rhetorically inquired.

"Well don't tell me that you weren't checking out his ass in those jeans. I saw you looking!" May playfully nudged her friend in the ribs.

Leaf's face immediately flushed. "His phone went off which happened to be in his back pocket!" She felt her face to make sure it wasn't burning. Bad news.

Drew suddenly joined in, apparently their hockey rant was over, "Alright how about we get the baking part over with before that creep is back?" he suggested. The three other ovenmates readily agreed.

There was a long counter and fairly large oven at all of the adjoining baking stations. The counters had a red cushioned booth on either long side. Leaf had sneakily suggested for her and May to sit together but the idea was quickly shot down by the brunette/cabbagehead couple. Gary's big ego wasn't even faltered by her obvious dodgy attitude as he towed her away to the opposite side of the counter.

Leaf thought she would have to rip her eyes out from dealing with Drew and May's extreme lovey-ness towards each other. It was only bearable because it would halt every once in a while with a haughty remark from Drew or sometimes a food reference by May. Unfortunately after a moment of bickering they would recover.

"Anyway," Gary said to Leaf, noticing the weird conversation cycle of the couple across from them. "Let's start pouring the batter into the two pans." Leaf nodded in agreement.

Both of them reached for the same pan, causing their hands to overlap. Gary spaced out for a second, feeling her soft and smooth skin under his. He cleared his throat almost awkwardly as he retreated to the alternate pan. It was odd of course. He had fangirls over him all day; you would think something so small like that would be no big deal to him. _That's why I'm sure she's special…_ he fondly thought to himself.

It hardly took a moment to pour the mixture into the two pans, but convincing May and Drew to hurry it up and do the same was a whole different level of difficulty. Intense lovey-dovey mode: activated.

"Well, they can't keep that up for too long," Gary rationalized.

Leaf sighed in exasperation. "I really hope you're right." The booth started to vibrate weirdly and Leaf got a little freaked out, but just rolled her eyes when Gary sheepishly pulled out his phone again. "Geez how many fangirls do you have blowing up your phone?"

He furiously stabbed a few buttons before locking eyes with her. "It's just one. She's been obsessively texting me for the last hour. She's pissed because I told her last week we'd go see a movie today or whatever."

"You ditched her to go to this stupid class?" Leaf frowned, but she felt butterflies in her stomach at the same time.

"Yeah, but don't worry; she's really bitchy anyways. It's that cheerleader with that bleached blond hair," he reassured. "And I'm not interested in the class, dork. It's you; you know that." He grinned and ruffled her hair a little.

Leaf smiled before patting down her brunette locks. "Tall one or short one?" she asked out of curiosity.

Gary pursed his lips. "I think the taller one...what was her name again?"

Leaf giggled and smacked her palm to her forehead. "Wow, if you don't know why would I?"

He ran a hand through his auburn mane. "Good point."

"Eh-hem," Drew cleared his throat over by the oven. "Quit oogling at each other and get over here."

May laughed briefly. "We already preheated the oven and are about to put the pans in, so come on!"

Leaf and Gary gave them confused glances, both surprised that they had not noticed them finishing all of the preparations. Nonetheless, Leaf was the first to get up and help however she could.

"May you're so dense. You forgot to take that cookie sheet out of the oven before we preheated it," Drew commented.

"Well then you are too, you didn't even notice it till now anyways!" she rebuked.

"I wasn't the one who forgot in the first place," Drew murmured.

Oh great. The May and Drew conversation cycle commenced yet again.

Gary stepped up and tried to get them to stop arguing but wasn't very effective. Leaf decided on fixing the route of the problem.

"It's okay guys," she assured. "I'll just take out the cookie sheet now." She nonchalantly opened the oven door, avoiding the steam that tumbled out, and reached inside set on grabbing the heated object.

Gary was the first to notice. "Leaf, NO!" he warned hastily. He ran over to her just in time, shoving her back out of the way. His right forearm harshly grazed the hot door in the way.

Before protesting about being pushed, she realized the reality of the situation and gasped after seeing the painful-looking burn.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed frantically. "Are you okay?" Leaf rushed over to his side, offering him help getting back onto his feet.

"Well...I've been better," Gary answered honestly. He prodded the wound lightly with a finger but winced from the pain.

May shut the oven door after Drew, hands clad with oven mitts, took care of the heated cookie sheet. Cilan finally came running up. "Oh no! This is simply terrible!" he exclaimed. "I had so many oven similes to tell! But now they wouldn't be very appropriate with the mood..."

The four surrounding young adults shot him a glare.

"Anyhow," he continued. "Darling, why don't we go and take care of that wound? I'm also a burn connoisseur," he suggested with an ominous wink as he reached out to hold his hand is his own.

Gary retreated his hand awkwardly. "Ummm...I think I'll pass."

"I'll help you," Leaf suddenly said. Gary looked at her, somewhat taken aback, but nodded gratefully.

Before Mr. Cooking/Romance/Electric Mixer/Burn Connoisseur could follow, Leaf impulsively took Gary by his good hand and hastily led them away. He looked down at her dainty fingers holding onto him and smiled.

* * *

"I'm really an idiot," Leaf said with a sigh in the ladies' restroom. The two had had a small debate on which bathroom to get cleaned up in; Leaf protesting that it's weird for guys to go into the girls' room. But in the end Gary had ultimately won the argument by reminding her about how the urinals were not in stalls.

"I know," Gary simply agreed. "But not for the reasons you think."

Leaf raised an eyebrow at his remark but did not give much thought to it. She shoved his arm under some cold running water. He flinched at first but the icy cool fluid felt like heaven on his burn which stretched from part of his palm to forearm.

"Sorry…and thanks." Leaf frowned, grabbing some cream and gauges out of her purse. Those things were amazing. They were like the Cat in the Hat's hat in the sense that they had basically everything imaginable inside. "Thanks for saving me…and sorry I got you into this mess. You really shouldn't have—"

"Shut up, Leafy," Gary said with a slight smirk. "There's no way I wouldn't have."

Leaf smiled softly. "You're really an idiot," she chuckled lightly.

The brunette gently took out his arm from under the faucet and patted it dry with a paper towel. Next, she massaged on the burn cream so tenderly that Gary didn't even cringe. She wrapped on the gauges but was not as skillful at doing so. It ended up looking like a weird cast/marshmallow-like thing. Leaf had repeatedly apologized for that but he had reassured her that it was fine. It looked like a pillow. He liked pillows. Now he could take a nap on-the-go.

They still had a bit of time to kill. Gary had goofily suggested a childish game of "I spy". The only problems they noticed were that, firstly, it was the ladies' room. Almost everything was pink. Secondly, it was the ladies' room; it did not take long for a couple of middle-aged women to waltz in and start screaming at the fact that a male was in their _oh-so-sacred_ room. Leaf and Gary ran out of there faster than a herd of wild buffalo.

* * *

"Hey guys!" May waved to them as they returned to the class.

Drew stared at Gary's arm. "Um…nice…pillow?" he awkwardly complimented.

Gary simply thanked him for the kind words while Leaf took a minute to shamefully sulk.

"You two made it back just in time for the decorating," May informed with a smile. "Icing…" She almost drooled.

"Cilan already passed out icing, here's you guys'." Drew handed off a bag full of tubes of icing. There were many different metal tips inside for different design patterns and such.

Leaf took them from him with a nod. "Thanks."

"We left your two layers of the vanilla cake on your table, too. Well I did. May tried to eat them," Drew explained. Said brunette flushed a few shades of scarlet and, before he could say anything else embarrassing, linked arms with Drew and dragged him back to their table.

Leaf let out a small giggle while Gary couldn't help but smile. He held out his good arm in an arch. "Shall we?"

Leaf smiled and linked up their arms. "We shall," she feigned a funny accent.

At their heart-shaped table they each took a seat. Leaf didn't bother to move the chair a mile away from him this time since he was acting strangely less perverted now.

"Where's Cilan?" Leaf wondered.

The couple at a table next to theirs redirected their eyes across the room. He was busy making up more romance similes again. Wonderful.

"At least he's not over here trying them," Gary deadpanned. Leaf agreed.

She took the two layers of cake out of the cooled pans and placed them overtop each other on a big round plate between them. The two of them took a while to frost the cake due to Leaf's less-than-standard artistic abilities and Gary's having to work with his left hand. They joked about how ugly it would probably turn out and their confidence was wrecked even further after glancing over at Drew and May's table.

Drew was easily sculpting iced roses of various colors. Most of them were red of course. May was cheering him on as she was enjoying the taste of some from a separate plate. It seemed they had finally reached a compromise on the issue of May's eating everything before it was complete.

"I'm not at all surprised," Gary admitted with a slow shake of his head. Leaf looked up at him, he sitting taller than her, just admiring the genuine smile that graced his lips and the warmth of his dark eyes. She turned her head away before he could notice, however.

_Beep…beep…beep!_

Leaf looked at him in dismay as he pulled out his phone yet again.

"Dammit," he muttered in annoyance. "This girl is a psycho." Leaf played with the ends of her hair, trying not to pay attention. "Leaf," her head snapped up. "Could you hand me that glass of water?"

Leaf stretched her arm out to obtain the requested item on her side of the table. She placed it in front of him and he mumbled a quick "thank you" before abruptly dropping his cell phone into it. Leaf could only look at him in astonishment with her jaw dropped.

Gary nonchalantly picked up her jaw with his left hand and shut it. "You'll catch flies," he simply said.

Her eyes widened. "Y-Y-You just d-dropped your phone into a fucking glass of water!" she pointed out. He nodded. "Do you know how much those things cost?"

"Water isn't _that _expensive." He smirked.

"You know what I meant…" Leaf trailed off.

Gary grinned. "I can buy a new phone any day. A day with Leafy, on the other hand, is much more rare and important," he explained with a smile.

Leaf felt her cheeks flare up and he placed his hand gently over hers. She didn't both to move it.

"What do you say we finish decorating our horrible, ugly cake?" he suggested with a laugh.

Gosh, why did he have to have the cutest laugh in the world? And why did he look so adorable when he smiled? These questions haunted Leaf, who was incapable of containing her blush. She nodded with a smile and they continued their sloppy work.

* * *

"Leaf, Leaf!" May called out, walking out of the room with her chartreuse-haired significant other. Gary and Leaf were waiting for them out at the entrance of the store. "Did you see our cake? Wasn't it awesome?" she enthused.

Leaf smiled, standing a little too close to her auburn-haired male friend. "Yeah, we saw you guys working on it. I didn't know you were so good at cake decorating, Drew," she complimented.

Drew flicked his signature fringe. "Naturally. I'm great at everything." May gave her boyfriend a reprimanding smack on the arm that she was clinging onto. "You could've seen it now, too, if May hadn't eaten the whole damn thing when I went to go get a drink from the fountain."

May let out an impressive burp just after he had said that. She covered her mouth sheepishly with a hand but it didn't stop the three surrounding young adults from laughing out loud.

"Anyways…" May changed the subject. "Do you need a ride, Leaf? We could drop you off back home, if you want."

Leaf bit her lip. "Actually…Gary and I are kind of going back to his place," May and Drew exchanged suggestive glances at her statement, "to have some of our _amazing _cake," Leaf admitted with sarcasm. Gary smirked and held up the container containing their _piece of art _for the couple to see.

May and Drew failed at stifling their snickers while observing the cake. It literally looked like an army of five-year-olds had decorated it. You could see that they had tried to draw a leaf pattern on it at first but then just gave up. The top was covered with various stringed bunches of icing that made it look like a rainbow had puked on it.

"It's…simply gorgeous," May joked with uncontrolled giggling. Drew chuckled alongside her.

"Well then," Gary commented, feigning offense.

"At least we have a cake!" Leaf reminded and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oh, so _that_'s what it is?" May retorted and mimicked her gesture.

"Hah, well I guess we'll see you two around, then," Drew said as he tugged May off towards the automatic doors.

May waved as she was hauled away. "Just make sure you use protection, you two, okay?" she teased with a wink.

Gary and Leaf's eyes met for a moment. They quickly looked away, blushing in embarrassment. After a few seconds they turned and gazed at each other again.

"Thanks for coming to this dumb class with me, again," she thanked in appreciation.

"No problem," he assured. "It was pretty fun."

"Yeah…" Leaf agreed. Her eyes shifted over to his lips. "Hey, you still have some icing on your face," she brought to attention.

"Hm?" Gary hummed. He felt the side of his face curiously. "Where?"

"I'll get it," Leaf said with a smile.

She licked her lips before tilting her head up and pressing them against his. Gary was somewhat surprised by the gesture, to say the least, but returned the it straight away. He kissed her back passionately, not able to get enough of the sweet treat.

When they finally pulled away he just stared at her in amazement, words not being able to form in his head.

Leaf giggled behind closed lips. "Come on, that hideous-looking cake isn't going to eat itself."

"True." Gary smirked. She took the cake container from him so that he could hold her hand with his non-pillow-ified one and the two of them walked out of the store closely together.

* * *

Two brunets sat at a round dining table enjoying their homemade pastry. Leaf took another delicate bite of the dessert with a silver fork. "Hey...why didn't you just turn off your phone instead of killing it with that glass of water?" she recalled, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

Gary finished chewing the piece of cake in his mouth before responding. Luckily, it tasted much better than it looked. "Hmm. I guess that would have been a better idea..." he admitted casually. Leaf just smacked a palm to her forehead in utter dismay.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to review if you have time. :D**

**P.S. On one last note, one of my family members isn't in the best condition right now, so if any of my fellow Christians could keep them in your prayers I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! c:**

**P.P.S. I have a new poll on my profile on which story to update/publish next. Check it out? ;)**

_*EDIT: 12/31/12 - added a little tidbit at the end (plothole of why Gary didn't just turn off his phone instead of killing it X3) and revised some stuff :3*_


End file.
